Lo q eL PienSa d eLlA
by Ruu Affen
Summary: Ed visita a winry n sus tipicas reviciones de automail, pro sta revicion sra algo spcial entre ellos dos, relatado por Edo con su adorable tono arrogante x333.. [edxwin]


Hola a todoss!!! OwO soe shoo otra vesh.. winrysoul para kienes no me conocen xDDD... bn bn pues otra ves otro fic edowin para variar!! Jajajaja q puedo dcir.. amo sta pareja jajajajaja n fin.. sta ves lo eh escrito de forma de q edo ste relatando.. ustedes saben.. la tipica forma arrogante como en la q suele hablar nuestro KAWAII edo saaannn x333, ste fic solo consta de 1 chap.. ste jojojo.. sq los examenes se acercan y mi cabeza agoniza ntonces un puedo scribir nada ultimamente jeje... u.u.. q puedo dcir.. fue una inspiracion rara jajajajaja pro n fin, ojala y q lo disfruten y djen d sus siempres hermosos reviews q levantan el animoooo WAAAIIII tal ves me anime a escribir fics de OhShC!!!! YAY... ok aki la info del fic  
Title: Lo que el piensa de ella... (producto de la falta de creatividad para poner nombres xDDDD)

Couple: Edowin

Classs: Romance al 100  
Sited: ummm... se situa de una forma muy extraña... Edo de una forma se vuelve a ver con Winry despues dl insidente con scar y winry SPOILEERR!!! Ahí uds se daran cuenta

Que diablos puedo sentir por esa niña caprichosa!! Es decir, es una mujer sedienta de sangre, sin agregar que tiene un pésimo sentido del humor, y esta traumada con la mecánica, simplemente no la soporto, cuando la veo pasar me estremezco, siempre amenazante con esa maldita llave en mano, intimidándome y obligándome a que le haga caso, es decir, ¿qué persona podría estar enamorado de ella? Solo un psicópata masoquista... sin embargo, últimamente cuando estoy cerca de ella me pongo muy nervioso, es una reacción espontánea, fue ese día en donde tenia que ir a rizenbool para esos chequeos de automail, creo que era la segunda ves que le hacia caso a winry de hacerme esos chequeos, además de que Al me pidió que las fuéramos a visitar pues que tenia muchas ganas de saludarlas... aun no entiendo porque diablos no solo las llamo por teléfono y nos hubiéramos evitado tal desvió inútil... pero en fin, yo me encontraba recostado en la cama del cuarto en donde siempre dormíamos Al y yo veníamos a Rizenbool ; como suelo hacerlo, me quite mi ropa y me puse mi camisa para andar cómodo, n esos momentos tía Pinako estaba arreglando algunos problemas con unos de sus clientes y tuvo que ir a su casa, que queda a 50 kilómetros de Rizenbool y Al, por su tonta amabilidad, la acompaño, fue por eso que me quede con ella, en la casa, para evitar cualquier tipo de peleas decidí no hablarle hasta que Tía regresara, pero a la grandiosa niña se le ocurrió hacerme el chequeo en ese momento, no antes, no después, justamente cuando ella quería, llegando con su molesta voz hacia mi cuarto diciendo:

"Ed Baka, te estoy gritando desde abajo y tu no me haces caso, voy a hacerte tu chequeo" Yo simplemente no le quería responder, tenia muchos problemas en la cabeza para que ella viniera y me agregara mas, así que fingiendo indiferencia (que en realidad no fue tan fingida) respondí:

"ah... no te oí" y tratando de seguirla ignorando, me di cuenta que ella ya había subido todos los instrumentos y se sentó justamente halado de mi sacando las cosas, me levante sobresaltado y enojado a la ves

"pe-pero que diablos winry!! Trato de meditar un rato y vienes y me interrumpes"

"medita toda la noche... ahora haré tu chequeo" Y aun así, si quisiera oponerme, era inútil, así que solo me quite la blusa y mire a un lado disgustado...

"bien... empieza"

Por alguna razón winry no ponía dedo en mi, lo que me pareció extraño, por que lo que comúnmente haría winry es empezar a ver su "preciado" automail, que no tuviera ni un rasguño... así que me voltee para ver lo que sucedía; winry tenia una cara de nostalgia, me miraba de abajo hacia arriba, lo que de cierta forma, me hacia ruborizarme y sentirme incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera eso

"Q-que tanto ves??"

"ah—ah NADA!! Je je je.. solo me quede pensando"

Yo solo la veía, sus boca mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sus ojos aun mostraban esa mirada de nostalgia, tenia ganas de preguntarle que era lo que la tenia tan pensativa, pero estaba seguro que su respuesta seria un "que te importa" o algo parecido, así que volví mi cabeza y seguí pensando en mis problemas, pero no podía concentrarme, algo en ella me hacia sentir incomodo, seguía sin hacer nada, viendo hacia una esquina del cuarto, realmente me inquietaba que no estuviera haciendo nada, así que sin aguantar mas, me voltie y la vi fijamente

"si me quieres decir algo... dilo ahora"

"Que te hace pensar que lo que estoy pensando tiene que ver con tigo??" Ese comentario realmente me molesto, pero por primera ves trate de controlarme y seguí

"por que cuando té quedas así y no comienzas a ponerte frenética con mi automail, quiere decir que me quieres decir algo"

Debo confesar que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero mi respuesta fue suficiente para que Winry se quedara una ves mas pensativa y después me viera con esos ojos de decepción

"ed... desde que quemaste tu casa, siento... que jamás te he visto sonreír" mi ojos solo mostraban confusión... ¿a qué se refiere con "sonreír" realmente no entendía lo que decía, así que me pareció buena idea responderle con una sonrisa, haber si así quedaba satisfecha

"El hecho de que este ocupado no quiere decir que no sonría winry... ¿por qué dices eso?"

Pero su cara no cambio en nada, su mirada seguía igual de preocupada que antes, así que deje de sonreír al ver que no funciono, me perturbaba que me viera de esa forma, y de forma involuntaria me sonroje... la pegunta es ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME SONROJO?

"no de esa forma Ed..." y al darme cuenta, winry había puesto una de sus manos en mi pecho, aparentemente donde se encuentra mi corazón

"De aquí ed... no-té eh visto sonreír con tu corazón... eres infeliz??"

Esa pregunta hizo que recuerdos no gratos regresaran, el pasado que habíamos sufrido Al y yo era lo ultimo de lo que quería pensar, me quede muy sorprendido, pero después fue inevitable mostrar mi cara de decepción, cara que detestaba poner, mire hacia otro lado para que Winry no lo notara mucho, pero sin mi consentimiento, las palabras que pensaba en ese momento salieron de mi boca como una respiración

"como quieres que sea feliz, si lo único que puedo inflingir es daño a los demás, tristeza, y ese fue el camino que elegí... y no seré feliz hasta ver a Al en su cuerpo, hasta haber pagado aquel pecado que nos a atormentado hace mucho tiempo...además..."

"ESO NO S CIERTO!!" Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito de enojo que pego Winry, me quede asombrado, por alguna razón no me pude enojar, solo me le quede mirando, sus ojos habían cambiado a determinación y furia, su mirada realmente me asustaba

"TU NO HAS INFLINJIDO DOLOR A NADIE!!!"

Mi mirada bajo mas y una seña de frustración apareció en mis ojos

"vamos winry, no ocultes lo que es mas claro que el agua... lo que yo toco y conozco, termina lastimado o destruido"

Fue en ese momento que una chispa en mi se encendió, pues Winry había soltado sus llaves y había tomado mi mano acercándola a su cara, me quede tan ruborizado y sorprendido a la ves, no entendía por que me sonrojaba, si solo estaba tocando mi mano, pero algo en mi no paraba de encenderse, como si al tocarla, sintiera que toda mi piel se estremeciera, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla fijamente, fue en eso que algunas pocas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de ella, pro luego se las seco y sus ojos de determinación regresaron, viéndome frente a frente, note que Winry estaba también algo sonrojada, lo que me hizo sentirme mas cómodo... Al menos no era el único que se sentía así, eso creía, pero después sus palabras cambiaron todo

"Una ves alguien me dijo que mis manos no eran para inflingir dolor o pena, que eran para curar personas... pero esa persona tiene unas manos mas prodigiosas y curativas que las mías, sus manos muestran valentía, fuerza y felicidad, que al tocar a alguien, lo hace sentir en su casa... y para mi... SON LAS MANOS MAS HERMOSAS QUE HAYA EN MI VIDA TOCADO!!... a mi no me ha inflingido dolor, si no felicidad y calor... JUSTO LAS MANOS QUE YO AÑORO QUE ESTEN CON MIGO POR SIEMPRE!!!"

Mi mano comenzó a temblar, ¿pero que era lo que estaba diciendo? algo en mi brotaba mas y mas, y comencé de repente a ver que sus ojos mostraban tener luz propia, entre mas la miraba, mas me sonrojaba, sentía que en ella podía confiar por siempre, y aun si seguía pensando que se equivocaba, me hacia sentir bien, no eran solo las palabras, me hacia sentir mejor saber de que persona provenían aquellas palabras, ¿por qué comenzaba a sentir esto por ella? Era algo que en mi vida había sentido... y yo seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, solo la miraba, y pronto me percate que sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar, y un enojo despertaba en mi... ¿por qué diablos lloraba? ¿por qué diablos lloraba por alguien tan insensible y tonto como yo? En un momento a otro me sentí culpable de toda su infelicidad, ¿pero que podía hacer en ese momento?

"y-yo... sacrificaría todo... todo, por que tu fueras feliz, por que Al fuera feliz, por que no tuvieran ninguna gota de preocupación, lo sacrificaría todo... para que por fin se quedaran aquí en casa...si eso significara morirme... aun que mi vida no valdría mucho a cambio de su felicidad... así como tu dirías... no seria un intercambio equivalente"

Y esa furia crecía mas... estaba mal.. ESTABA MUY MAL!!! PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTABA DICIENDO... y sin darme cuenta le tome fuertemente la mano y le levante la cabeza con la otra, Winry de inmediato se quedo sorprendida viéndome, no sabia lo que hacia... pero lo estaba haciendo y no estaba dispuesto a retractarme

"NADA... ESCUCHAME BIEN.. NADA SE COMPARA CON LO QUE TU VALES, TU VIDA ES MAS PRECIADA QUE LA MISMA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, TU VIDA Y LA VIDA DE AL ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO, Y SI VUELVES A DECIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ TAN GRANDE COMO EL QUE NO VALGAS NADA, CREEME QUE NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR... ERES LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TENGO Y YO SERIA QUIEN SACRIFICARIA MI ALMA CON TAL DE QUE TU SEAS FELIZ!!!"

Y segado por el enojo que tenia, sin darme cuenta jale a Winry hacia mis brazos y la abrasé fuerte, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra perdida mas, quería que fuera el ser mas feliz parado sobre esta tierra, quería que sonriera, que me pegara, que me hiciera todo, con tal de que sus ojos borraran esa triste mirada, sencillamente me inquietaba verla así, entre mas pensaba, mis brazos se apoyaban mas en ella... en cambio ella estaba paralizada, sin moverse... y fue en eso que comencé a sentir que su cabeza se acomodaba lentamente en mi cuello y sus brazos lentamente pasaban por mis hombros, y volvió ese calor instantáneo, me comencé a sonrojar, pero no la quería soltar, sentía que me llenaba de vida al sentirla, definitivamente esto ya no era amor fraternal, era algo mas. Fue en eso que la puerta sonó... tía y Al habían llegado; yo me separe rápidamente igual que winry, y de inmediato, sentí imposible volverla a mirar, tenia la pena mas grande del mundo. Por un momento la habitación fue reinada por el silencio de los dos, no le podía decir nada, que tal si me miraba feo?? Pero lo que mas me preguntaba ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA ABRAZE?!

"gracias"

Palabras que hicieron lo que no quería, voltearla a ver, y mire lo que justamente quería ver, y que no esperaba ver, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de felicidad, su sonrisa mostraba satisfacción y mucha felicidad, me pareció encantadoramente impresionante verla sonreír de esa manera... jamás, en todo el tiempo que teníamos viviendo juntos y de conocidos, la había visto sonreír de tal forma y con tal alegría.

"Gracias... por fin pudiste contarme lo que te angustiaba, y por fin, pude sentir un abrazo tuyo, que tanto lo necesitaba... muchas gracias!!!"

Mi sonrojo subió al 1000... y ese sentimiento creció mucho, y ahora no solo sus ojos era lo que me atraían, si no su boca también, todo en ella comenzó a atraer... pero ¿por qué sentía esto por ella? Y no se de que forma, no se como... pero una sonrisa salió de mi, una sonrisa que realmente la sentía, que no era fingida, una sonrisa que probablemente provenía de mi corazón; hubo un silencio todo el tiempo que Winry estuvo arreglándome el automail, solo queria escuchar su respiración, mientras que ella le ponia mucho empeño y dedicación a lo que era ya parte de mi, al terminar, solo nos vimos con cara de confundidos y ella sin decir nada se levanto y se fue del cuarto, y todo se calmo.

Muchas cosas surgieron por mi cabeza esa noche, y ninguna relacionada con mis problemas, si no por winry, no dejaba de pensar en esa sonrisa, pero sobre todo, pensaba en aquellos labios, pensaba en las ganas tan grandes que tenia por probarlos, no tenia idea de lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza, pero todo se relacionaba con ella... y aun así sigo pensando que es una niña tonta, desquiciada y loca, con gustos raros e inútiles y que simplemente no iba a cambiar, y que no quería que cambiara, por que esa era Winry.. ¿Quién diablos se puede enamorar de una niña tan tonta y caprichosa? Pues... yo soy aquel que de un momento a otro, la odio y la amo con locura.

Wenuuuuu aki trmina jojojojo... spero q les haya gustadu y djen de sus reviews q tanto me agradaaaannn wiiiiii EDOWINNN RLZZZ!!!!!! N fin... byebye


End file.
